A Surprising Journey Interlude
by Spidey108
Summary: A side-story of A Surprising Journey showing what's happening with other characters that aren't traveling with Austin and Co. How are they doing in their journey's and what are the reasons for how they act? Find out now in these Interludes! Rated T, but some might be M. Fan Art by Myboimrthrash
1. Interlude 01: Gary Oak Entry 1

_**Interlude 01: Gary Oak Entry #1**_

 _ **(Takes Place in Chapters 01-04 of the Main Story)**_

Today, Gary Oak knew was going to be the most important day of his life.

He was going to be starting on his Pokemon Journey finally.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette stood in front of his bedroom mirror, his hands on the dresser, gripping the sides so tight his knuckles were white.

"This is it," Gary muttered to himself looking at his reflection, straight in the eye. "Today is the day you begin to come out from under their shadows."

The shadows he was talking about were big ones though, so he couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

The first one was his Grandfather's shadow, Professor Samuel Oak, a former Pokemon League Champion along with being the world's most leading expert on Pokemon themselves.

Then there was his father's shadow.

Green Oak, the first ever person to become Champion on his first year of a trainer, although most people don't count that considering he was only champion for maybe twenty minutes before someone named Red took him down from the mantle.

But Green Oak was a legend around Kanto for his team and that was a lot to live up to.

Finally there was his sister, Daisy Oak who was a Top Coordinator with a few trophies of her own, showing her skill in the art of Contests.

Gary swallowed knowing that he was practically the spitting image of his father at the age of ten, only without a black jacket.

Gary finally took his eyes off the reflection and grabbed his bag before seeing a broken half of a Pokeball fall out and slowly picked it up.

' _It's mine!_ ' He heard the echo of him and a kid named Ash as they fought over it before it broke apart.

Ash Ketchum... His old friend who was now his rival.

Gary gripped the broken part knowing that Ash called it a tie considering they now have a half each, but he accepted it as a loss. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Dad always said a Rival helps someone grow stronger." Gary told himself, although he didn't know if it was true or not.

Taking a deep breath, Gary adopted a cocky look and walked out of his room.

He was well known in Pallet Town for his arrogance and cocky attitude but in reality it was all a facade.

Being related to Samuel and Green Oak makes it hard for him to be his own person so he acted arrogant in order for people to see him.

And it worked in a way, people notice him as Gary Oak, not the son of a Champion or the Grandson of Professor Oak, even if it was in a negative way they still notice him.

Maybe that was why he and Ash were friends when they were younger because Ash didn't care about him being the son of a Champion or the Grandson of Prof. Oak.

He just saw him as Gary.

But they both had the same dream, to be a Pokemon Master so that made them rivals.

Gary did feel bad though as he knew how tough the Gym Battles were going to be due to learning from his Grandfather.

Ash would have to find out the hard way.

Finally making it downstairs, Gary was surprised to see his older sister waiting for him as she drank a cup of coffee, her brown hair down her back as she wore a green shirt and white skirt.

"Good Morning Gary, sleep well?" Daisy asked with a grin.

Gary scoffed with his arms crossed and turned his head to hide the grin. "Well of course, today is the day I become a Pokemon Master," He said a bit arrogantly causing Daisy to giggle and his arrogance faded. "Too much?"

"Just a little," Daisy said seeing through the arrogance. "You sounded like a brat."

"Hey, I'm not a brat." Gary glared causing Daisy to laugh harder.

"Sorry," Daisy apologized calming herself down. "So what Pokemon are you going to choose?"

"Squirtle, it's a well-balanced Pokemon and has good defense," Gary said automatically as he thought about it for years. "Plus they gain a lot of power on becoming a Blastoise making it the perfect starter."

"You have put a lot of thought into it." Daisy said although she had a forlorn tone in her voice, showing some sadness, making Gary uncomfortable. "I just can't believe this day is here already."

"Aw come on Daisy, I didn't cry when you left." Gary said a bit awkwardly.

That caused Daisy to snort. "Yeah because you were jealous that I got to go before you did." She said with a smirk. "And you berated me for catching a Rattata as my starter."

"Rattata's are too common." Gary said a bit annoyed before shaking his head. "Well, I'm going to head on out-."

He paused however on seeing a group of girls out there in cheerleading uniforms causing him to blink.

"Sis," He began a little cautiously. "Any reason why your friends are outside dressed like cheerleaders?"

"Well, I wanted you to be safe so I pulled some strings to have them travel with you." Daisy said causing his eyes to widen.

"No, this is my journey." Gary said causing Daisy to give him a look.

"Gary, things are getting difficult in Kanto, especially with the rumors surrounding that organization called Team Rocket." Daisy said making him back down. "I'm not letting you go alone and Grandpa agrees with me."

Then she gained a sly look.

"Besides, what guy doesn't want girls cheering for him?" She asked with a smirk at Gary's face.

"You're enjoying this." Gary muttered causing Daisy to giggle, not denying it.

* * *

Gary muttered under his breath as he held Squirtle's Pokeball with a crowd of people around him outside of the lab.

This wasn't what he had in mind when he would get his first Pokemon, but it was kind of to be expected with who his family was.

' _Just bear with it-._ ' Gary thought before spotting a familiar head walking through the crowd in a bit of a daze.

It was Ash in his pajamas, late as ever.

All of the starters were gone as a Ritchie kid and some girl picked the other two while he chose Squirtle. And out of all of them, he was the only one of the three to get the Pokedex a device that his Grandfather created years ago, although Prof. Oak did mention that someone else might get one as well.

Gary grinned despite being a little confused as something just seemed to be off with how Ash was acting. "Well Ash, better late than never I suppose."

At first, Ash didn't say anything looking like he was ignoring Gary before he blinked in realization and turned towards him, his eyes widening a bit in shocked recognition. "G-Gary Oak?"

Now Gary's confusion was nearly evident as Ash even sounded a bit different before he hid it. "That's Mr. Gary to you, show some respect. Well Ash you snooze, you lose and you're way behind from the very start, I have a Pokemon and you don't."

Gary half-expected for Ash to make a declaration of beating him when he got his Pokemon, but Ash instead just snorted. "Must be some Pokemon if it has to put up with your big head."

Wait, what?

Since when does Ash make insults like that.

This time the surprise did show on Gary's face as Ash was being a contradiction of what he knew from growing up together.

Shaking his head, Gary got back to gloating, thinking that Ash was just messing with him. "I bet you're wondering what Pokemon it is-."

"Squirtle."

Alright that did it.

"How did you know?!" Gary nearly demanded.

"There are three choices, I just chose one." Ash was clearly lying but Gary couldn't really find any fault with that logic.

Gary looked at Ash weirdly before shaking his head. "Well it doesn't matter, I have a journey to start." He said getting in the red car as it showed another person was driving it. "Smell ya later Ashy-Boy."

As the car drove off however, he glanced in the mirror to see Ash with a look of annoyance and disdain making Gary tense.

Why would Ash do that? Yes they were rivals but they were friends once, right?

* * *

"Alright Squirtle, Water Gun!" Gary ordered three days later, already past Viridian Forest while the cheerleaders were talking amongst themselves.

He caught up to eight different Pokemon already and he was adding yet another one to his collection as a Nidoran male gave a cry with the jet of water blasting him.

Already in motion, he threw a Pokeball and caught it easily with the Pokeball teleporting to the Lab.

Besides Squirtle and this Nidoran, he caught a Pidgey, Spearow, Rattata, Mankey, Sandshrew, Caterpie and Weedle.

A good start but not enough as he planned to catch more to add a lot of diversity to his team.

' _I wonder how Ashy-Boy is doing?_ ' Gary thought with a frown as while in Viridian City he did call the Professor to hear that Ash was given a Pikachu as his starter, something that Gary found weird.

Even his Grandfather found Ash to be acting a bit strange as well, but it was when he heard that Ash was given the second Pokedex that Gary was more surprised before accepting that.

Ash was his rival after all, even if he wasn't as prepared as Gary was who else would he accept in getting the Pokedex?

Looking up to see the sun was beginning to set, Gary sighed knowing that they would make it to Pewter by the end of the day in the car.

At first he was against the idea of the car, but he appreciated it now considering how far he already gotten and how many Pokemon he added to his team.

But he was going to wait a bit before he did challenge Brock as challenging on his first week, while impressive if he won, was stupid and suicidal.

' _Ashy-Boy must be in the forest still._ ' Gary thought looking towards the end of it before chuckling. ' _I wonder how he would handle that Samurai guy in there?_ '

He'll have to call Grandfather later to see if Ashy finally caught a Pokemon or was he still going with only a Pikachu.

"Gary come on, it's getting late." One of the Cheerleaders Viola called out causing Gary to sigh.

While he was against the idea of the Cheerleaders, he was a bit happy that some people supported him.

Even if it was because his sister asked them to.

* * *

"What?" Gary asked on the phone with Prof. Oak.

Grandfather just told him that Gary owed him a million Pokedollars, although he knew that the Professor was messing with him.

"Yes, Ash ended up catching a Spearow before ending up in Viridian City with a few scratches, probably from the Spearow Flock." Prof. Oak explained with a nod. "And he's currently in Viridian Forest right now with a Rattata, Caterpie and Pidgeotto added to his team."

"A Pidgeotto?!" Gary asked in disbelief as he heard it was rare to have one at this stage of a journey. "You mean he evolved a Pidgey?!"

"Heavens no, he caught one as a Pidgeotto." Prof. Oak said further making Gary's eyes widen in disbelief. "He should be out of the forest in another day or so."

' _And that would mean that Ashy would catch up._ ' Gary thought not wanting that to happen as he wanted to already have a badge or two by the time they met again.

He was going to challenge Brock in the morning.

"Now is there anything else you want to talk about?" Prof. Oak asked curiously before Gary came to a decision.

"Send Nidoran and I'll send the others back to you." Gary said knowing that both Nidoran and Squirtle would make a good advantage against Brock as he studied up on how they worked.

Plus having a Nidoking on his team along with a Blastoise would make it more powerful.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Well here's the first A Surprising Journey Interlude with it showing what happened with Gary Oak from Chapter 01-04 in the main story.**

 **Now some people might complain how Gary obviously won his first badge in only his first week while Austin trained before winning his in the second week.**

 **Gary had the obvious type advantage and remember, Brock went easy with Gary having no badges at the time.**

 **Austin had four Pokemon who didn't naturally have any advantages against the Rock Gym and had to train for them. But this Interlude also showed how Gary really was beneath the arrogance, as a lot of people do bash him in fanfic stories with Ash either beating him or just making him way too arrogant-I myself am guilty of that- but in this story I want to give him a reason.**

 **He's arrogant because people just see him as the son of a former champion and the grandson of Prof. Oak, not as Gary. So he faked his arrogance to hide the loneliness he's had. This is something I'll explore in future interludes as well as show a bit more in the story itself.**

 **It was also why he became friends with Ash because Ash isn't really one to care about something like that-or really know if you think about it.**

 **Austin however only saw the arrogant dick from the show and games and just assumed it about Gary, not really seeing the reason why. That's one of Austin's flaws if you think about it.**

 **Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed compared to the actual story, but considering how I'm just showing what they're doing while writing the actual story something has to be rushed.**

 **Next might be Blue-the Thief Girl- or it might be Team Rocket, haven't decided yet.**

 **Oh and I meant to add the link to the Fan Art, so here it is.**

 **myboimrthrash. Deviantart art/A-Surprising-Journey-Kanto-Arc-614106043**

 **Or you could just look at the cover of this and the actual story.**

 **Alright, this is Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Interlude 02: Blue Entry 1

_**Interlude 02: Blue Entry # 1**_

 _ **(Takes Place after Chapter 09)**_

Blue had a big grin as she sat on a tree branch, her Jigglypuff next to her while she was drinking some soda. "That hits the spot." She said with a satisfied sigh.

It's been a tough few days for her, ever since she met that boy with the Pikachu.

Just thinking about that made her frown due to the fact that her pride as a thief was damaged from being pickpocketed by somebody who wasn't a thief.

She knew he wasn't a thief considering the fact that while she lost 1000 Poke from the transaction, he did pay for the fake items, but she wasn't used to being the one ripped off.

' _Good thing this picture more than makes up for it._ ' Blue took her camera out to show the picture she took of him right next to Suicune with a smirk.

Just having a picture of a Legendary is worth millions, but a picture of a Johto Legendary in Kanto? Priceless.

The only reason she hadn't sold it yet was the fact that she hasn't found a good place to get the amount that the picture itself cost.

"I suppose I should thank you Ash," Blue said remembering his name from the note, while Jiggly looked up at her. "This will definitely make my goal easier."

"Puff?" Jiggly asked making Blue look down.

"Oh it's nothing Jiggly, just thinking out loud." Blue dismissed the concern with a smile.

"Ji." Jiggly didn't look too convinced before Blue looked to see another sucker just waiting to be ripped off.

Quickly making a plan of how to do this, Blue got ready by sending another Pokemon out. "Show time Ditty."

* * *

Nigel Jackson a sixteen year old boy with dark hair had a big grin on his face while he walked on his way to Cerulean from Saffron City.

Today was great, first he won a lot of battles, racking up some spending money for the next few weeks, his Machop evolved after weeks of intense training and he recently got a ticket to the esteemed ST. Anne that will be in Vermillion the next month.

In short he felt invincible as of right now-.

Nigel stopped at seeing a drop-dead gorgeous girl about his age with silky red hair and captivating blue eyes wearing a sea blue dress.

"Hello~." The girl seemed to greet with a flirtatious wink.

"Uhhh." Nigel was extremely stupefied by the scene in front of him due to being in the wild for a good two weeks and only focusing on training, the fact that a hot girl was winking at him caused for his brain to come to a complete halt.

If he was thinking straight he would've found it strange that someone was in the middle of nowhere wearing a dress like that without a hint of dirt on it, miles away from the nearest town.

But at the moment he was thinking with his other head.

The girl smirked, barely hiding the mischief off her face. ' _Once again Ditty you make an awesome disguise._ ' She thought as something on her back shifted before disappearing. ' _A lot of men are always ones to make fools of themselves and drop their guard with a pretty face._ '

'Blue' sauntered up to the guy with a charming smile, keeping her mirth in with the guy's face getting redder and redder with each step.

"You wouldn't happen to know the closest way to Saffron City would you?" Blue asked coyly, leaning close to his face with her chest out causing for the guy to look down trying to avert his eyes.

"Uh-Wh-wh-I." Poor Nigel was trembling a bit wishing he could get his brain to reboot to answer the question, not noticing, Blue who was using her hands to trace on his chest, quickly pickpocket him of both his money and some sheet of paper, the dress actually covering the money and paper up to hide it before he finally managed to answer. "W-What a coincidence, I was just coming from Saffron. It's that way just three days away."

"Why thank you~," Blue said tracing a finger under his chin lifting it up to give one last wink before she walked off, her hips giving a sway as she did so.

"I think I'm in love." Nigel whispered with a dopey smile, not aware that he was just robbed and wouldn't be aware until a few hours later when he would make camp.

Once he was out of sight, 'Blue's' face began to melt off to reveal her brown haired, blue-eyed self, the part melting off showing a pink blob that was now on her shoulder. "Great job, Ditty." She congratulated the main Pokemon who helped her with her disguises.

"Ditto." Ditty looked happy while Jiggly floated down from where she was watching in the sky to help Blue if she needed it, letting out air when she landed.

"These suckers get easier to rob every day." Blue commented with Ditty handing Blue the money.

That guy had a lot of Poke, but Blue didn't take all of it, just enough to where he could buy essentials needed to survive, besides he could make it back up easily in battles.

"Hm, what's this? Trash?" Blue looked at the paper she ended up grabbing only to nearly give a squeal of happiness.

It was a ticket to the ST. Anne, and there she would find plenty of suckers to rob blind, especially with Ditty on her side to disguise her if she got caught, not that a master thief like her would.

And if push comes to shove, Jiggly and Nido would be able to fight against all odds with Abby providing an escape.

Pocketing the ticket along with the new 6000 Poke, Blue returned Ditty and began humming with Jiggly now jumping into her arms.

"Thanks for keeping a look-out Jiggly." Blue hugged her partner who gave a cry of enjoyment from the hug. "It's great to have you as a partner."

"Jig." Jiggly nodded in agreement.

On thinking about that, Blue thought back to how she met Jiggly.

When she was four she was kidnapped from her home town by a giant bird Pokemon that was owned by a Masked Man who did the same with countless other children.

That man trained her and the other children for five years in thievery and deception, Blue still had no idea to this day on why that man did this or even who he was, but only two things came from that issue.

The first was the fact that she met Jiggly who was an abused Igglybuff that was given to her as a partner while the second was her little brother who was currently in another region doing the same thing she was after their escape from the Masked Man.

"I wonder how Silver is doing." Blue muttered in a worried tone, causing for Jiggly to look at her in concern before her eyes hardened.

Silver, while she cared for the boy she disliked the name due to how it wasn't his real name just as Blue wasn't hers.

But both she and Silver couldn't remember their real names, just as Blue didn't know what town she came from or who her parents were.

What she did know was that it was in Kanto, that was why she chose to go here to help Silver gather enough money to fund their little revenge against the Masked Man while getting stronger.

"Puff." Jiggly broke Blue out of her dark thoughts causing for her to smile.

"Sorry to worry you." Blue muttered to her partner softly before something shot out of the woods. "An ambush-?"

Blue froze when she saw the attacker, a ferocious looking Fearow who cawed a challenge at her while she trembled, her mind flashing back to being snatched off the ground by the giant bird Pokemon.

" _ **KYAAAAH!**_ " Blue screamed in a panic, her mind repeating that image over and over again with Jiggly jumped out of her arms and Mega Punched the bird knowing that as soon as the bird was gone her trainer would stop having the panic attack.

The Fearow quickly recovered and used Fury Attack to knock Jiggly back but the puffball held her ground and unleashed a Hyper Voice right at the bird, sending it crashing through the bushes.

"Puff." Jiggly glared, waiting for the bird to reappear only to relax when it didn't.

Jiggly turned towards Blue who was on her knees, shivering while she hugged herself, eyes closed tightly.

"Please I want to go home," Blue muttered now lost in memories from the flashbacks like she was four again. "I want to go home. Mommy. Daddy."

"Puff." Jiggly looked sad as she approached her PTSD-suffering trainer and touched her arm, bringing the girl out of her memories before the Pokemon was enveloped in a hug with tears streaming down her face.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Okay I know it's not as long as the other interlude but that's because I showed more of Blue's actions in this instead of her talking to others, along with more of her character to where she's crafty, quick on the draw and willing to use her looks along with being a master of disguise to get her way.**_

 _ **But throw in a bird Pokemon and she goes into shock, losing that strong front considering she literally has PTSD due to the bird Pokemon kidnapping her in the manga, although it won't be that bad unless it's a huge bird like the Fearow.**_

 _ **It was very fun to write about a sly Blue tricking Nigma, he might make another appearance in the main story don't know yet, to get his money and despite her age she is very mature mentally to where she knows just how to use looks.**_

 _ **Plus this way it showed that she will be on the ST. Anne when I get to that point in the story, thereby guaranteeing another meeting with Austin.**_

 _ **Finally 'Blue' isn't her real name it's more of a codename she was given but due to being kidnapped at a young age she doesn't know what her real name is-she will find out about it though by the end of Kanto I can promise you that.**_

 _ **Now I know I promised for Team Rocket and they are coming, I'm just having some difficulty typing their Interlude as I want to start them off in character from the show before I slowly change them, just need to find a way to do that right.**_

 _ **Alright, now to answer the reviews.**_

 _ **BrightNova169: Heh, thank you I'm happy you enjoyed my explanation for most of what was up with Gary as many of the stories I see while they make him more likeable later on just bash him, something I'll admit to being a little guilty on but I like to go beyond their characters while typing the story, just like how I showed Blue being strong but then losing it when a flying type enters the fray. The cheerleaders being Daisy's friends were the only explanation I could think of for the cheerleaders to be honest. And yes Squirtle is one of the best choices, I recently began a Leaf-Green Nuzlocke and my strongest is a Blastoise at this moment. I've seen the Death Battle-good series and I love the fights. I might do Daisy as an Interlude sometime in the future. As for how he'll react to Ash/Austin's plight, you'll see.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: I know what you mean, the anime while good and all-in the beginning-it just didn't go too much into Gary's personality as it could've, hell I didn't in the main story that's what the interludes are for. Yeah it is kind of sad when you think about it like that with Canon-Ash not having any idea of the friendship with Gary in this timeline.**_

 _ **Coldblue: Yup, humanizing Gary and showing the truth beneath the arrogance was pretty fun to write along with the shock that Austin was cold towards Gary, seemingly throwing away the friendship he had with Ash without realizing it, so in Gary's eyes Austin or as he see's him as 'Ash' is the bad guy in this argument but Austin and Ash don't realize it yet. Plus showing where and when he caught his main Pokemon added a bit more to the story.**_

 _ **Now for your questions-or question? Huh. Okay, eventually they will reconnect but right now they will be rivals before it's all revealed.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: It was pretty tough to make the story as I had no idea what I was doing in both the main one and the interlude but I'm happy you liked it, hopefully I can keep making them interesting as time goes on.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Why thank you, I hope this interlude made things interesting as well.**_

 _ **Matt: A lot of those stories while I started them with ideas, I practically forgot a lot of the main ideas I had with them and until I can make what I have with what I might come up with work, they'll continue to be on Hiatus, sorry about that. Plus I'm also living life while trying to keep a job so that takes more priority over fanfiction no matter how much I love writing it.**_

 _ **Kat: Sorry but that's on Hiatus.**_

 _ **Guest1: Thank you.**_

 _ **S-Lioness: Thanks, I had fun with it and hopefully you liked Blue's chapter with how I went into her character, although it's not as depth as Gary's I think it's good for now.**_

 _ **Guest2: Thanks, here's more :P.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	3. Interlude 03: Team Rocket Entry 1

_**Interlude 03: Team Rocket Entry #1**_

 _ **(Takes Place from Chapters 02-06 of the Main Story)**_

"I can't believe we lost to a brat!" Jessie snapped as she and James were on a red bike, pedaling through the Viridian Forest, a paralyzed Meowth in the basket.

"I can't believe we're on a one person bike." James complained as this was a bit uncomfortable.

Meowth twitched. "I can't believe a mouse beat us." He muttered in annoyance.

Eventually, the Rocket Trio had to stop and rest, a campfire going in the Viridian Forest to keep the wild Pokemon away while James tended to Ekans, Koffing and Meowth.

"So what do we tell the boss?" James asked after the Pokemon were taken care of.

"Nothing," Jessie quickly said surprising James as she stood up. "We tell him that the police interfered rather than a kid."

"Right, if the boss finds out a measly kid stopped us we'll be laughingstocks." Meowth had a scared look. "And he'll choose to keep that Persian over Meowth."

"But what if the Boss finds out?" James asked a bit worried. "We'll end up in worse trouble if he finds out we lied to him."

"If he finds out," Jessie told him, a frown on her face. "I have no desire to tell him and clearly Meowth doesn't, do you?"

James looked nervous and held his hands up in a placating manner. "No I don't." He said to the fiery magenta.

Meowth went to say something only to pause as the bushes started to rustle. "Hey fellas-."

"Good, now with that out of the way that twerp is sure to come through the forest so we can get our revenge by ambushing him outside of Pewter City." Jessie began to explain the plan, ignoring Meowth trying to get their attention. "We do that and we steal his Pokemon to teach him not to interfere with Team Rocket, get get our vengeance and avoid being laughingstocks."

"I like the plan but there's one problem, which way is Pewter City?" James asked earning a nervous chuckle from Jessie as she truly didn't know considering they were riding like a Zubat out of hell to get ahead of the authorities.

"We'll find that out soon-." Jessie stopped when Meowth finally jumped on her head causing her to scream in annoyance. "What is it?!"

"We have company." Meowth explained, making the two stop and look to see the bushes all around them rustling.

Koffing and Ekans got ready to defend their trainers while both Jessie and James looked nervous.

They didn't like not seeing who was around them.

"Chu?" A wild Pikachu popped its head out of the bushes with a curious look in its face.

"A Pikachu?" Meowth asked in surprise while Jessie frowned, being reminded of the twerp back in Viridian.

"Shoo, get out of here." Jessie told it harshly.

"Pi?"

"Jessie I'm not sure you should be doing that." James said a bit nervously, no doubt not wanting to be electrocuted, especially when they heard more rustling.

Jessie however wasn't listening as she was too tired to care, angry at the reminder of their failure and hungry to boot.

"I said get out of here." Jessie grabbed a rock and lobbed it at the Pikachu, making it duck before it glared, cheeks sparking.

"Oh man," Meowth had wide eyes as more Pikachu's popped out their cheeks sparking. "You really did it now."

Now even Jessie looked a bit sheepish before the Pikachu's unleashed a combined Thundershock-electrocuting them while the bike near them was fried.

"T-Twice in one day?" Meowth asked fidgeting from the shock.

* * *

The next two days didn't go any better for the Rocket Trio as they were now running through the forest yet again with Meowth now wrapped up like a mummy.

After spending a whole day lost, the ended up accidentally running into the twerp again in the Forest and went to beat him down with their Pokemon as payback but the twerp has been busy with catching three new Pokemon and managed to use those five to beat them, sending them running for the hills again.

"That twerp is seriously starting to tick me off." Jessie grunted with them panting now in deep Beedrill territory, so they had to be careful. "I could forgive the Viridian Heist as we underestimated him but this?!"

"Jessie maybe we should stop and focus on getting back to base?" James suggested tiredly. "We need to restock on supplies and I don't think we should keep the Boss waiting anymore."

"Y-You're right," Jessie conceded, biting back the retort she had as while she figured they could last without the supplies, not reporting back to the Boss was asking for a death sentence. "So what do we tell him?"

"How about we say that there were too many tough trainers there for us to handle?" Meowth suggested as both Rocket Members gave a nod.

It was good one as while they were stronger than the average grunts the trio specialized in stealth-when they're not being flamboyant. So the Boss wouldn't think anything about that lie unless something else happened.

"Let's just focus on getting out of the forest first before we head to the safe house in Pewter City," Jessie said taking command, something that the other two usually left for her to do. "Once there we work on our story."

"Meowth, that's right."

* * *

It took another two days before the trio made it to Pewter City and approached the back of the Museum where the Guard easily let them in.

But they saw a lot of activity in the base, something that confused the Trio.

"What do you think is going on?" James asked curiously with Meowth giving a shrug.

"What do I look like, a mind reader?" Meowth asked sarcastically only for a Grunt to approach them.

"Admin Jessie and James," The Grunt gave a nod of respect to the trio. "Executive Arianna asked to see you."

The Trio tensed, a bit surprised that Arianna was here of all places, her sadism was well known in the ranks of Team Rocket.

The fact that she was here didn't speak of anything good for them.

Taking the time to spare a glance at each other the trio walked towards the deeper part of the base where they saw Arianna with her Arbok out, looking through some files with a frown.

"You're late." Arianna said a bit harshly.

"Sorry Ma'am, we were delayed in the Forest." James apologized diplomatically, choosing to be the spokesperson considering Jessie's hot headed personality.

"I don't recall asking for an excuse," Arianna finally looked up to glare at James making him gulp and take a step back. "But you three have a lot of explaining to do with that mess in Viridian."

"There were too many trainers there for us to take head on by ourselves." Meowth began only to duck an acid attack from Arbok.

"Do you three take me for an idiot?" Arianna asked her glare darkening. "You think I don't watch the news were it was rumored that a single boy stopped you?"

The trio shifted a bit nervously, not realizing that was on the news.

"So not only did you fail but you tried to lie to me, your superior," Arianna closed her folders with a smirk that was slowly turning sadistic. "I really don't like that-."

"Enough Arianna," Another voice spoke up as a young man with light-green hair entered the room with a frown. "Just get to their assignment."

Arianna gave a small pout. "Must you always ruin my fun Proton?" She asked noting how the trio looked relieved that he entered.

Proton was always the most levelheaded of the Executives behind Archer.

"Your 'fun' as you call it results in us having less grunts in the field," Proton said not hesitating to call her out on how she overdoes it. "I'd rather you not do that to our Admins when we'll need them for a mission."

"So you want to ignore their failure and attempt at lying?" Arianna asked with Proton giving a sigh.

"I'll deal with them myself, go get ready for the mission before the boss calls."

Arianna gave a shrug and left, her Arbok following her while the trio nearly collapsed from relief. "Thank you Proton sir-."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have a lot to answer for with that failure in Viridian." Proton snapped but he softened up a bit.

Truthfully he liked the Admins as despite their eccentricity they do get the job done-so for them to fail this last one had him a bit concerned.

"So what happened and I want the truth." Proton crossed his arms while the trio stood at attention.

"We failed because we underestimated a kid who had a Pikachu and a Spearow," James said a hint of fear in his tone as this would make them the laughing stock of Team Rocket if it really got out. "We didn't think he would be able to beat us so we toyed with him instead of completing the mission."

Proton frowned, not pleased with that but it was to be expected as the Admins do have a history of toying with the trainers they battle.

"Describe him."

"He looked to be ten, black hair and a blue vest with a hat on." Meowth cupped his chin in thought.

"I'll have to let the boss know about this," Proton said making them deflate. "If someone opposes Team Rocket they must be dealt with. Anything else?"

James and Jessie looked at each other before they decided to get this out of the way. "We attempted to ambush him in the Forest to get revenge and take his Pokemon but he managed to obtain three more Pokemon and while we defeated two of them-one being the Pikachu-he managed to beat us with the other three." Jessie took it from there with Proton narrowing his eyes.

"What were these other Pokemon?" He questioned wanting to know every little detail about this trainer.

"A Rattata, a Pidgeotto and a… Caterpie." Meowth listed them, hesitating on the Caterpie.

"A Caterpie? It must be a Metapod by now." Proton gave a slight curse under his breath. "Is that all?"

At their nods he spoke again.

"We'll have to postpone your punishment until after this mission, perhaps if you do well you'll be rewarded instead," Proton said making their eyes shine. "In a week or two we'll be heading into Mt. Moon to search for the mythical Moon Stone to use its power for our cause. Arianna will be there to oversee the operation but you three will be in charge."

The trio could scarcely believe it. A mission of this caliber and they were in charge of it?

They can't afford to screw this up.

"Take the time to train your team to prevent anything like that from happening and make sure to find the Moon Stone." Proton ordered checking his Pokegear when it went off to see that it was more orders from the Boss for him to speak with him about a matter he's been looking into. "That will be all."

"Sir." The trio saluted Proton as he left.

After a few seconds they collapsed in relief. "Oh man I thought we were done for when Arianna called us out." Meowth said lying on the floor his heart pounding.

"It was lucky that Proton was here otherwise we wouldn't be here." James mused before looking at Koffing's Pokeball.

Jessie gave a nod pulling out Ekan's Pokeball as well. "He's right though we need to train our two Pokemon up if we want to avoid what happened with that twerp," She told them with the two giving a nod of agreement. "We are really sloppy if a rookie beat us."

"Meowth and then we'll be top members for sure." Meowth had a wide grin just imagining that.

* * *

Proton had a frown while the screen lit up to show their Boss in a shadowed room, with a Persian in front of him. "Report." The man said, his voice distorted in the video.

"I have had no luck in finding the location of Moltres, although evidence has pointed to it using Victory Road as a nest at some point," Proton briefed the Boss on his mission. "Archer and Petrel have yet to find the location of Zapdos and Articuno either but they are still searching."

The Boss frowned on the screen. "And what about our science team in Celadon?"

"They are making progress on the fossilized eyelash we found of Mew but it's still too early to promise anything." Proton explained to the boss. "I plan on heading there to oversee everything starting today."

"Very well." The Boss didn't sound too thrilled with the lack of success but he didn't show it as he knew it wouldn't be easy finding the Legendary Bird Trio.

As for creating the Ultimate Pokemon from Mew's eyelash? Cloning was still a new territory but luckily he had two brilliant scientists working on it.

"There's something else sir, the Admins have ran into an interfering trainer in Viridian that beat them," Proton said catching the Boss's attention before he explained everything that the trio told him. "What are your orders for this trainer?"

"For now nothing," The Boss said not seeing the problem from one trainer interfering as Team Rocket had more important things to take care of. "Continue with your mission and have Arianna report to me before she begins hers."

"As you wish sir."

* * *

The Boss looked annoyed two weeks later as Proton and Arianna told him what happened.

"So the Moon Stone is unobtainable?"

"Yes, the League are patrolling there and we lost many of our Grunts due to an ambush lead by Bruno himself outside of the Mountain." Arianna said annoyance in her tone.

"Before that however that same trainer from Viridian interfered as well, joined by two others." Proton said with the Boss giving a nod.

"I was willing to let what happened in Viridian slide as that didn't do much to us but this is a whole other story, who is he and who are his companions?" The Boss asked in a tone that promised pain.

"We managed to dig up information on him, his name is Ash Ketchum one of the trainers from Pallet Town that started earlier this month." Proton brought a recent picture up on the screen followed by his five known Pokemon.

The Boss went silent at seeing his face, seeing someone else's face. 'Too much of a coincidence to not be related to Red.' He thought back to an old friend of his that he hasn't seen in years.

"The other two were Brock Slate the former Gym Leader of Pewter City," Proton brought his picture up along with the last companion, making the Boss's eyes widened. "And a young girl named Yellow Grove from Viridian."

"Just give me a week and I'll have the three of them crying out for mercy." Arianna snarled obviously not taking her failure well.

"Out of the question, Proton tell your spy to keep track of them." The Boss said surprising the two Executives as he wasn't sending them to get rid of this group. "I want to know where they go and who they interact with."

"Boss are you sure?" Proton asked a bit carefully. "We can take them out now before they get too far."

"And risk having the League go down further on us?" The Boss asked with a scoff. "No doubt Lance is keeping an eye on them now to ensure we don't get retribution."

Arianna made a face but agreed with that logic.

"Besides I think they can be useful to our plans if pushed in the right direction." The Boss said eyeing the pictures. "Proton you are to head back to Celadon to oversee Project Mewtwo, Arianna you are to take over on searching for Moltres."

Both of them gave a nod.

"And be sure to send the Admins on their next mission, preferably giving them both a new Pokemon to add to their strength," The Boss told them. "I'd rather not risk them failing a third time."

He didn't wait for them to say anything when he cut the connection, but his eyes stayed on the picture of Yellow.

"I didn't expect you of all people to be on a journey yet." He mused knowing all about her and her abilities.

This looked to be an interesting year after all.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Wow this took a lot longer than I thought it would as I had trouble typing Jessie and James at first along with showing Arianna, introducing Proton and then their Boss.**_

 _ **Now I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot and next time I might do Lance before heading back to show Gary.**_

 _ **The Pokemon that Jessie and James get will be revealed in the next Pokemon Chapter as it will be the ST. Anne chapter and the Boss does know of Yellow's ability the reason why will be revealed eventually.**_

 _ **Not only that but now we have a lot of their plans showed and mentioned in this Interlude.**_

 _ **Finally I added a bit of a summary for this story on my fanfic page-it basically shows the Bio and info on Austin and his friends along with their Pokemon for a more detailed explanation of stuff for them-just for those who would enjoy reading that and to keep some stuff straight.**_

 _ **Now let me answer the reviews.**_

 _ **HopesTweet: Yeah, I'm surprised by the lack of Blue in the fanfics as well because she is such an awesome character. Yes Manga events will take place as well as Game and Anime-although the Anime parts will be a bit darker than canon.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Thanks, it was pretty hard to write out Blue's character-never having to do so before and she was only shown briefly in the actual story but it was also fun and exciting to explore her character a bit. 1) Yup I wanted Austin, Gary and Blue to be there when the ST. Anne event happens and let's just say I have a few plans for that one. 2) I'll be deciding about that after the ST. Anne. 2.1) So true. 3) A mixture of the two, but it truly depends on the Legendaries. The Birds and Beast trio will be powerful but manageable in a fight but the other ones like the Space Time Pokemon or the Sea-Continent ones will be forces of Nature that while they can be defeated will be extremely difficult to do so.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Yup, considering how she was kidnapped at a young age it's understandable for her to have that sort of trauma and her end goal will be revealed overtime.**_

 _ **Guest3: Yeah the Interludes won't be as long as the actual story chapters but I'll try to keep them interesting. No her real name isn't Leaf, her real name won't be revealed until maybe after Hoenn. She and Austin will eventually become friends but at this point Blue is a little selfish and looking out for herself and Silver only in their goals but the ST. Anne will start the beginning of a small friendship between them. The Masked Man… Well he might be Pryce but he also might be someone else as well. Blue will eventually become a Pokedex Holder and she 'might' become attracted to Austin when they get older, no promises.**_

 _ **Galeforte: You'll see soon.**_

 _ **Guest4: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy those two stories.**_

 _ **Guest5: Sorry but that story is on hiatus for now.**_

 _ **E: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy them.**_

 _ **Matt: Thank you for the suggestion.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	4. Interlude 04: Lance Entry 1

_**Interlude 04: Lance Entry # 1**_

 _ **(Takes Place during Chapters 19-20)**_

Lance Wataru leaned back as he overlooked files that concerned Team Rocket, a frown on his face while the TV was on showing the News. The Elite Four Member had a bad feeling about all of this, a pile of paperwork left unattended on his desk.

To think that Team Rocket turned out to be still be dangerous considering how they went to ground many years ago, but that was neither here or there due to the concerning rise of incidents that they are involved in, the Viridian City Pokemon Center being the first of many.

Just what were their goals this time? What does Giovanni have planned? He knew the man disappeared after the kidnapping of his son six years ago but as far as he knew his missing son had nothing to do with their goals.

If only he could get in contact with Red but he was currently MIA, has been for the last few years with only a small letter every now and then that confirmed he was still alive, the last one came from the Unova Region but that was a good few months ago.

"Xew?" Speaking of the Unova Region, Lance allowed a small smile as a short bipedal, grayish Pokemon with pale tusks coming out of its mouth and red eyes propped itself on his desk.

"Don't worry it's just work." Lance said making a note to thank Red for sending him Axew.

He's been wanting to head to the Unova Region for the last few years to catch one, but his status as the Leader of the Elite Four has kept him from doing so, he has no idea how Red knew he wanted to get one but the young man did it for the Dragon Master.

Turning the page of the file, another one caught Lance's attention.

It wasn't of Team Rocket but of someone who was involved in the incident at Mt. Moon.

Ash Ketchum.

Once he got the name he looked into who this boy was and imagine his surprise when his suspicions were confirmed about this being Red's son. In truth he shouldn't have been surprised as he was told by Red ten years ago that he was going to be a father along with Green being one. But he never expected the boy to involve himself with Team Rocket.

So digging a little further, he found out that Ash was responsible for stopping the Rocket Admins in Viridian as well showing that he most likely had a target on his back, so Lance sent one of the Elite Four Trainees to shadow Ash and his group.

So far Nyx-who had a look of mischief when he gave her the job-reported that no Team Rocket members ambushed them but the boy seemed to be a trouble magnet even without the now Criminal Organization involved.

Still it also showed Lance that the boy was pretty talented in being a trainer and that piqued his interest. Enough to where he used his Elite Four Status to see his Gym Battles.

Only three but they were enough to impress him.

Using a Metapod like that against Brock in only his second week as a trainer. That fight against Misty at the Cerulean Gym showing off this Counter-Shield along with his Pidgeotto blowing the Staryu out of the water.

But the one that impressed him the most was against Surge.

Surge was known very well for being brutal against trainers but he never used his Electivire on anyone unless he deemed them worthy enough to face it, it might not be as powerful as it used to be but that Pokemon was still near Elite Level with enough power to take on Loreli, but its stamina was weak because of its age. He usually uses a Voltorb as his fourth Pokemon so seeing him use Electivire against Ash was a huge surprise to the Dragon Master.

But that aside Ash managed to win with very unique strategies like Pikachu going through the wall with Brick Break and Dig, Bulbasaur eating his Energy Ball-Lance never saw that one before, Pidgeotto using Steel Wing and a the field to disperse electricity and win against Jolteon, while the Raticate lost it did quite the amount of damage against Electivire and kept away from the electric attacks before being hit and it took two from Electivire to knock her out.

Ash was definitely a trainer to keep an eye on if he actually makes it to the Indigo League and depending on his performance, Lance might speak with him about being an Elite Four Trainee as while he still had a long way to go the amount of progress he has made in three months was nothing short of amazing.

In fact he was wondering how Ash would do against him, not that he would use his real Elite Team, he might use Axew as he was still training her along with his Gabite, Goomy and Vibrava.

They could use the experience that weren't with his other Dragons and it wouldn't be too tough for this Trainer, but for now he'll wait on that front and see if he would continue to improve.

Hearing his Xtransceiver going off, Lance answered it to show Green Oak on it. "Green it's been a while, how goes the Viridian Gym?" He asked the young man with some respect in his eyes.

Green was a challenger that managed to defeat him on his first year as a trainer many years ago, although he didn't keep it long because of Red following a few hours later, it was a pretty low point for Lance as he felt that it was embarrassing to lose twice like that against ten year olds, but over the years he mellowed out a bit and now respected the two who only grew stronger since.

The only reason he was still Champion was because Red gave up the title after a year or two and Green decided he didn't want it, instead taking over the Viridian Gym after Giovanni was outed as the sole leader of Team Rocket. While he hated that it gave him a reason to keep getting stronger to make sure that if he ever faced Red in a battle again he would beat him.

"Not many challengers are making their way to me as usual." Green said as he was the only Gym Leader that didn't use a preferred type, he typically used the team he fought in the Indigo League with a few changes every now and then.

While he does hold back to at least give challengers a chance he remains to be the most difficult Kanto Gym Leader because of this fact.

"But that's not what I'm calling about." Green said showing Lance that this might take awhile. "It's about Team Rocket."

That made Lance narrow his eyes. "What did you find out?"

"They have a hideout in Pewter City, the Museum, I plan to raid it when their guard is down, I'll call Brock and let him know I might need his help-."

"Brock is currently travelling, Flint is back in control of the Gym." Lance explained surprising Green.

"Huh, well it's about damn time." Green muttered to himself. "Alright then I'll let Flint know when I get back."

"Get back from where?" Lance asked curiously wondering what Green was up to.

"Dad called and told me my son was going to be on the ST. Anne, I'm going to go talk with him," Green explained to Lance who frowned in thought. "Plus I managed to get some info that Team Rocket might have something planned for that ship."

"Do you need some backup just in case?" Lance asked as the ST. Anne was a huge ship and who knows how many Rockets will be on there if they do have something planned. "I could get Loreli, Will or Agatha to help."

"No need I can take care of myself, besides aren't Agatha and Loreli retiring this year?" Green asked as Agatha was pretty damn old and Loreli wanted to take care of some personal issues on the Sevii Isles. "No need to worry them if they're retiring."

Lance took that into consideration as they did plan to announce that Elite Four Trainees Will and Karen along with the current Fuchsia Gym Leader Koga would take over. It would be the first change in their ranks in many years and would no doubt cause quite the stir among the Kanto and Johto Public.

In truth he was hoping they would wrap up the mess with Team Rocket long before they do announce it.

"Fine, I trust you'll be able to handle yourself if it comes to it," Lance said knowing how Green was. "However if you do need any help I'm only a call away."

Green chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." He said hanging up.

As he did that, Lance placed the Xtransceiver down and looked lost in thought.

That just made more questions than answers, but he didn't doubt Green's words and knew that Team Rocket would make an attempt on the ship, hard not to see that as it would be crawling with Trainers from around the world so there would be countless rare Pokemon.

* * *

A day later, Lance received a call from Nyx letting him know something interesting. It seems that Ash and his friends would be on that boat as well so he gave Nyx the order to be on that ship along with them.

Once the ship makes it to Celadon however he was going to send Nyx to Lavender Town where the Ghosts in Pokemon Tower were acting up, so he figured she would be able to find out what was wrong pretty easily.

So far no Team Rocket members were seen when she was near the ship and boarded it, but Lance felt it would be better to keep everyone on guard.

Looking up, Lance sighed as the pile of paperwork seemed to have doubled since the other day and knew he might be here all day finishing it. "Maybe this is why Red left after being Champion for a year." He muttered to himself as he began to work on it.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **This is my way of saying that the next Pokemon Chapter will be coming out soon-I'm still working on it and it's also more world building with it being told from Lance's point of view this time.**_

 _ **Not only did this confirm that Red is indeed Ash's father but it showed that Green is currently the Viridian Gym Leader-imagine Austin's surprise when he finds that out am I right?**_

 _ **Anyways I'm not going to keep you all here any longer than I have to so here's me answering the Reviews.**_

 _ **Bael92: Giovanni's plans will be revealed over time but I'm happy you enjoyed that chapter, hopefully Lance's proved just as good despite being a bit shorter.**_

 _ **Lightsbane1905: Thanks, it was a lot of fun to type.**_

 _ **Guest6: Maybe? I don't really know sorry and I'm guessing you're the next Guest as I've seen a bit of the Disk Wars but not too much and sorry but I won't be doing that type of story, while it does sound interesting I don't really know too much about DxD to give it a try-I tried with my other attempt and it got nowhere.**_

 _ **Galeforte: Let's just say that Team Rocket has quite the history in this particular world, one that would be explained much later. I'm not saying anything about anything else as I don't want to give anything away-sorry.**_

 _ **Matt: You'll see.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thanks, it was fun to dedicate a chapter to the Rocket Trio. Giovanni knowing Yellow will be explained at a much later date. As for Red and Ash I decided to hell with it and confirm it in this Interlude. Also hope you liked the mention of Nyx in this chapter.**_

 _ **The Richmaster: Yeah, it was nice coming up with the organizational structure for Team Rocket. 1) Their new Pokemon will be shown soon I can promise that. 1.1) It would've felt weird if they didn't have ranks considering they wear different uniforms from the Grunts. 2) Haha yeah they might be on the same team but they sure as hell don't like each other that much. 3) I'm not saying a word. 4) Early on. 4.1) I actually didn't think about that. 4.2) Nope-I didn't hear about that rumor. 5) Haha I think this chapter answered that question.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


End file.
